Annabeth's night with nico
by jennapev
Summary: All characters belong to Rick Riordan, no credit is taken. For those that enjoyed this You can expect more. I can't give dates since I do this out of hornyness so I can't say I'll be resposible publishing, but I'll do many more and will also do different stories with different characters. next chapters: -Percy and nico -Leo -Leo and nico -Piper -Jason -swinger -percy and Rachael
1. First night

It was a really cold night back in Camp Half-blood. It was raining and nobody wanted to leave their dorms. Annabeth, unfortunately, was out at that time in the woods studying new architectures that were built in Europe through a book Chiron gave her as a little gift. She was too far from her cabin so she went straight for the best place she thought possible.

Annabeth barged into the Hades Cabin which was abandoned empty for the moment. Nico had been gone for the past couple of days and he could take weeks to come back so she just took advantage of the situation. The place was much cozy than her cabin despite being all gothic style and made of obsidian. She went closer to the fire place to get warm. From her back she took her new laptop and began to work a while by the fire until she started to feel drowsy. She put her laptop back into her bag and started to get prepared to sleep. She went into Nico's room, dropped her bag on a chair and began to undress. She couldn't sleep with those humid clothes and a bra. Even after two hours near the fire her tits were hard as a rock from the cold. Luckily the bed was also very warm. Her breasts had just become size D last week so it was hard to deal with the new bra but as soon as she was naked she got into the bed and fell asleep.

Annabeth opens her eyes to see Percy entering through the window. She didn't know how he knew she was there but she took a strong grip of his shirt and pulled him towards her naked body.

"You are not escaping this time"

She went straight for the passionate French kiss and slid both his hands to her horny, breasts.

"Ohhhh Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth…" said Percy

"Please let's fuck right here and now."

"But annabeth…"

"No buts Percy," said Annabeth as she slid Percy's pants off him and took a really good grip of his big 71/2 inches rod.

"Annabeth!" yelled percy in a slight pleased and scared tone at the same time.

At that moment, Annabeth woke up to see that she had in her hands an even larger rod that was part of Nico Di Angelo.

"Nico!?" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes…" Answered nico, "You appear to have a hard case of sleep walking."

Annabeth looked down to realize that Nico was hard as a rock.

"Well… doesn't have seemed to bother you." She felt guilty for how horny that got her. She gulped and licked her lips.

"Annabeth… no. You know I'm gay, and you have Percy, and—"

"Shhh I know… that's why we could both maybe have a little secret. No attachments. Big tits and big cock can go many places," said Annabeth as she grabbed Nico's member again and stoke it slowly up and down.

"I—"

"Keep quiet and enjoy."

She got on her knees and gave the tip a little kiss. Then she kissed the balls and slowly began to lick around and around from the bottom to the top. She spat on the tip of the rod and used her breast to start giving the gay dude the time of his live.

"Gods, Annabeth! This is so good!" said Nico.

"I'm just getting started."

She let go of her tits and dragged the whole thing down her throat. Nico couldn't believe Annabeth's technique. Will had never done it like this. The feeling, the sounds, the hand moving in perfect synchronization, everything was heaven-like. Nico was actually letting go of his homosexuality for a while and enjoying Percy's girlfriend while she was enjoying him.

"I believe it's my turn," said Annabeth.

Nico helped her up, gently pushed her to lie on the bed, and went straight down on her. He made out with her. Both their tongues entangled with each other in a constant fight for domination over the other one. Little by little Nico began to kiss her neck gently but sexy. He was then biting very softly on her earlobe just enough to get her even more turned on. As he went down he made sure to massage her big tits and suck on them until she began to beg him to go straight down and begin to lick her pussy. He did so and as he did, Annabeth yelled in pleasure. Nico's tongue was going everywhere inside of her. Places Percy never got to. He was also teasing her clit and fondling her breasts with his other hand.

"Annabeth," said Nico, "I want to…"

"Get you big friend inside me already"

Nico stood up and began by teasing her pussy by moving his penis tip around her wide open vagina. Annabeth's legs were wide open so he finally grabbed them and inserted his enormous cock inside of Annabeth who was almost in the verge of Cumming already.

"So this is what a vagina feels like," said Nico

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and fuck me. Run me dry, Nico."

He did as she demanded. He fucked her passionately close enough to feel her breasts on his chest. Annabeth's arms and legs had him trapped but he didn't mind at all. When they finally went loose it was just a move of Annabeth's to bring Nico down and go on top of him. She began to move her hips to fuck him and Nico was getting even harder seeing her breasts bounce and jiggling. He took a firm grasp of her ass and dragged her close. He moved his hands everywhere, sucked more on her tits and both of them changed position every time they were close to cum so that the sex would last more. When they were on the doggy pose Nico came all over Annabeths ass and fingered her while sucking on her tits until she did too.

They both laid in bed for a long while making out and caressing each other's naked bodies until Annabeth said, "I believe I need to take a bath." As she got up, she took a blanket with her but just when she was about to go inside the bathroom she dropped it and said, "How silly of me" with another horny look that got Nico's big member ready work again. When Nico began to hear the water running, he went right after her.


	2. The bath

Where should I begin with the sex in the bath? Okay you might want to take your sex toy out if you have one or your lube because this might get long.

When Annabeth went in the shower she put the water to a mild temperature so it would be enjoyable for both her and Nico. She waited until she saw him enter the bathroom with an eager look on his face. She didn't let him in the bath just yet though. She first wanted to tease him.

Annabeth took the soap and covered her entire body in it without letting any of the water take it off. Right when she soaped her vagina, she dropped the soap. She leaned down to reach for it slowly to make sure Nico was getting the whole view of her ass and vagina. He sure was. He began to caress her ass. He groped it with both his hands trying to grab it and enjoy all of it.

"The soap gives it a nice touch," said Nico. "Who would imagine your amazing ass could get any softer to the touch."

"I'm glad you like it. How would you like to grope my soapy breast?"

"Yes please!"

"Well you'll have to wait," said Annabeth as she got back up, turned the water on the handle to flow on the detachable pump. "I'm making sure your hunger is at its prime before you touch me." She then proceeded by placing the running water directly in her vagina while showing Nico all the show. He went down to his knees and got closer to see better how the water bounce out of Annabeth's insides.

She then began to moan with pleasure and stuck a finger inside while moving the water pump around. While Annabeth looked up in pleasure, he took the chance and moved the pump out of the way while replacing the finger with his tongue. It went all the way in fast and smoothly. It was way too good for Annabeth to react in time. Nico began moving around every corner of her insides. Annabeth was near orgasm when Nico stopped.

"No! Why do you—"

"Just a little payback."

"Oh, you're going to make up for that," Said Annabeth as she dragged Nico inside the shower and turned the main pump back on. She grabbed him firmly by the face while they made out. She could feel Nico's member growing between her legs so she moved her hips against it to rub their genitals together. It was all so good that Annabeth didn't want it to end. She turned while still making out with him and rubbed harder her tight ass against him while he began to fondle her breasts. It didn't take long for him to want more.

Nico turned her around and went straight down to suck on her breast with a firm yet pleasurable grip on one of them while the other hand was having its fingers sucked by Annabeth. Nico gently slid his hands down to Annabeth's ass and picked her up as if she was a feather. When she put her against the wall, he inserted his gigantic member again into her and moved his hips relentlessly.

Annabeth was used to hugging Percy for hours after having sex with him but never before did the contact of her boobs against the male chest provoke any arousal. Right now. her boobs against his chest felt incredible. That combined with Nico's penetration made Annabeth climax. Before she noticed, she was squirting. Streams of cum where shooting out of her vagina luckily in the shower. It was too embarrassing but in the middle of it Annabeth's mind wasn't really focusing in the shame. It felt too good. It took her a long minute until she regained focus on what was around her. Nico's eyes were filled with surprise and marvel.

"That must have felt good," he said.

"You have no idea. I'm sorry you didn't finish."

"You might help me with that. For now, we should relax in the real bathtub." He opened another door different to the one connected to his room. It was a roman bath-style room. It had a really sexy look to it.

Since he hadn't gone out of her yet and was still carrying her, he just walked to the gigantic bathtub with Annabeth still impaled by his godly cock. She didn't mind to be carried like this. She would sign up for this kind of transport any day, any time. It was when they were inside the water that Annabeth slowly took Nico's dick out of her because of how sensitive the squirt left her. Then she sat right beside him letting him fondle her boobs as much as he wished. He deserved that gift after the one she just gave her.

Nico really loved boobs he poked them, grabbed them and moved them like jelly, pinched softly her nipples, licked, motor boated, and more. Anything you imagine you could do with boobs, he did it, _all_ while she was giving him a thank you hand job. Of course the last thing in the list was the boob job. She sucked him and moved her boobs around his erected dick until he came right in her mouth. It was his petition for Annabeth to suck all of his cum and show him how it moved around her mouth before she swallowed it.

Nico put his hands on her cheek and reached for a cute kiss that closured the matter for the day. They just rested on the bath for a while until it dawned enjoying each other's soft skin and sexual members with lovely caresses.


	3. Percy and Nico

I'm back hope you like this.

Annabeth POV

Okay, so it has been a few days since I began having sex with Nico. We've been doing it very often now. Mostly in is cabin. However, it hasn't been the only place. We've fucked all around camp.

We snuck into the Big House and used Chiron's office. I sat in the desk and Nico banged me.

We also risked fucking in the middle of the beach one evening. The fear of being caught made us even hornier.

One day, while Percy was out, we used his cabin.

Eventually, it was bound to happen that we would get caught.

I pretended that I had gotten sick one day to get Nico to come fuck me in my room while everybody in my cabin was out, and everything was amazing for a while. We locked the door and had a sexy make out session. Nico move his hands up and down my body, enjoying the sensation of my boobs through my shirt and my ass through the jean.

Of course, it didn't take long for him to want more and began to unbutton my jeans and take down my zipper. He then sucked at my earlobe while his hand slid to my vagina. He had gotten so good at this. He began playing with the clitoris by moving his hand fast but softly, and slowly he teased me by making sure to take it slow and go inside one finger at a time every time that I begged him for more. His other hand wasn't wasting time either and was taking off my pants. All while he kissed on my neck and made me incredibly wet in the process.

I couldn't fall behind. I also got into his pants and struck his cock with great pleasure and expectation of having it inside of me. Nico; however, had other plans. He pushed softly toward the bed's direction. He let me fall on it and went down to kiss me right where the panties begin. He took them off me and began kissing my vagina. He sucked on my clitoris; he went inside with his tongue and circled as he pleased. It was really hard to contain my gasps. My pitch was going higher and the sound was getting louder. I grasped tightly of my bed sheets and touched myself by the amount of pleasure I was in.

Nico was in process o taking off my shirt when we heard a knocking on the door. It was Percy

"Annabeth, are you okay? I heard you missed activities today. How ill are you? I've never heard of you missing anything."

I had to think of something quickly… or did I? I pulled my panties back on and opened the door. I pulled Percy in and locked the door once again.

"Nico? Why are you?" Percy looked confused at the sight of Nico with his pants unbuttoned and then turned at me to continue the questions. "Why are you half naked in here with Nico?"

"I can't hide it any more Percy. I have been fucking with Nico for a while now. Call me whore or bitch, I don't care. It's been four months since we last had sex. Since you came back from that minor quest to help Leo out with the Calypso problem, you haven't even looked at me. If you wish to break up with me, I understand your reasons, but I hope you try understand mine."

Percy, looked sad and answered faster than Annabeth expected of him.

"I… don't want to break up. I do get your reasons, and I have to confess too. I… had a threesome with Leo and Calypso. She brought up our history together, and between a cozy fire, Leo insisted that if we were ever going to get over that, he wanted to solve it. He figures that if we had our onetime thing we could go on with life, but of course he wasn't going to ssit there and watch so… yeah… That's what happened. I'm sorry. I would be the one to understand if you wanted to break up with me."

Annabeth was sad, angry, and yet, happy. Percy had cheated on her, but she wasn't any better, and he had been sincere. He didn't hide it even when he could have. That made Annabeth come up with an idea.

"Then let's fix this, Percy. Nico, you once liked Percy didn't you?"

"Annabeth, are you thinking…" I interrupted Percy.

"I believe we should do Leo's closure idea. Right here and now. What do you think Nico."

Annabeth didn't even need for him to actually answer, she could see Nico's dick getting hard once again under his pants.

So, things went back on track. Annabeth started to make out with Percy while signaling Nico to come nearer. He did and he grabbed my ass tightly with one hand, while the other crept under my shirt to fondle my boobs.

Both guys started kissing my neck at the same time It felt great to feel them so close to me. The hornyness could be felt in the room, and in the pants of these two whose cocks were hard as rick against Annabeth. It was interesting and hot to do a double handjob and taking turns to make out with two guys. She fell back to allow both men to kiss in front of her, and then she went into her knees. While he saw them in action from underneath she took both Percy and Nico's pants off and began sucking on both of them. While she did one, she made sure to pleasure the other.

This was Annabeth's first threesome, and she liked it a whole lot. Both guys had big juicy dicks and Annabeth made sure to taste them carefully, for she loved that Percy's was salty and Nico's more "acid" so to say. She looked up to see that she had them under her power. They were focused on how Annabeth jerked them off, so Annabeth decided to take a step forward. She kept her hands on the job as she stood up and made the guys focus on her. Each of them took a boob and started sucking. Nico was soft and sweet while Percy was more eager and sexy at it.

She first had Percy continue at the job and put his right hand to figer her while she took Nico by the chin and began to make out with him. Nico enjoyed ass a lot, Annabeth could tell, for he hadn't stopped grabbing her ass and doing all kinds of kinky stuff with it.

After they had their fun doing foreplay, it had gotten to the moment to actually fuck. None of them could hide it any longer. She took both of them into bed, she had Percy with his head in a pillow and put his big dick inside. Since Nico loved ass so much, she decided, "Why not?" And aimed his dick to her anal hole, and that's how Annabeth discovered double penetration, and how this was something to repeat.

They were fucking her like never before, in sync. Annabeth was in paradise. Next thing she knows they are fucking by turns all in different positions.

First, Annabeth turned and the boys changed holes. While percy fucked her in the ass, he also took his time to grab her boobs. Het then pulls her to sit and makes out with her while fondleing her. Then he asks, "Have they grown?"

"Last week. Now they are D."

"Mind trying something?" He asked while grabbing them tighter and paying with her nipples. Annabeth knew very well what he had in mind, and she didn't mind at all.

She began doing the inversed cowboy on Nico, letting him enjoy her vagina and her ass at the same time and gave Percy precisely what he wanted: a boobjob. She let Nico's thrusting do the jobof going up and down while she maintained Percy's dick between her breasts.

After a few minutes, Annabeth relized, "Nico, you still haven't got what you look for have you?"

Nico looked embarrassed to respond.

Annabeth gave a look to Percy, and he was fine with it. He carried Annabeth to the couch where he layed her down, put his dick inside of her and said, "Come on Nico, you set the rhythm." He then bent so Nico could put his dick inside him and then began to thrust into Percy, who thrust into Annabeth by Nico's push. It was a fucking chain. Two minutes later, "Change?" asked Nico.

"Sure," answered Percy with a smile.

After the fuck chain Annabeth had a request.

"I want to see Nico sucking Percy's cock."

"And you're just going to watch?" Asked Percy

"Maybe for a minute," she said as she guided Nico's head to Percy's cock and pushed him against it. She liked seeing his boyfriend having his dick sucked by another man, and sucked on his nipples meanwhile.

"I'm going to cum," said Percy

"Quick, change with me Nico," demanded Annabeth.

She sucked and gave him a really good blowjob until he came inside her mouth. She held it there, turned toward Nico, showed him the cum, and began to make out with him, passing the cum mouth to mouth with their tongues. Then they both swallowed it.

"Now, Percy, would you help me out with Nico, we can't give him blue balls, can we?"

"No we can't," said Percy as they both gave Nico a blowjob and did the same thing Annabeth and Nico had done.

They now laid in bed, naked, caressing each other, making out.

Nico decided he was a crowd now and with a smile he said goodbye to his sex friends whne he was fully clothed.

"Can I make up for everything?" asked Percy

Annabeth gave him an affirmation look and once Percy was ready for another round they had crazy, passionate sex.

Below the bed sheets, Annabeth was on top, her boobs jiggling from side to side They were fucking hard and were reaching climax together.

"Percy…"

"I'm close…"

"Fill me! Gods, give it to me!"

"Yes, Yes, YES!" Percy shouted as he poured out cum indie of Annabeth and she came all over his dick.

"Guys…" A voice interrupted from outside the room. "It's Leo, umm… everybody could hear you, and asked me to tell you to please keep it quiet.

Annabeth had Percy's tired dick inside her still and she laid on top of him. She looked at him who had a "What do we do?" look. She; however, had an idea.

"Well, hear this Valdez. You're next."


End file.
